Final alternativo leal
by marina92
Summary: Una versión alternativa de leal. Esta dividida en dos partes, el próximo día os subo el final. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._**

* * *

Atravieso las puertas del laboratorio de armamiento. Creo que estoy sola como la una pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. Un hombre que desde hace unos días va con silla de ruedas me está observando. Es alguien que conozco muy bien.

-Hola, Tris- dice David apuntándome con un arma.

No puedo defenderme. La pistola que llevaba encima se cayó al suelo cuando el suero de la muerte intentaba matarme pero, por suerte, no lo consiguió porque soy divergente y también porque tengo una habilidad especial, que muchos de los otros divergentes no tienen, para evitar que los sueros me afecten. Ahora, estoy sola y desarmada, frente a él. Sé qué me matará pero primero tengo que intentar distraerle solo un poquito para que pueda soltar el virus y ese se escampe por el complejo. Y así todos los que no están vacunados contra él perderán la memoria y no recordaran las diferencias de genética y mucho menos podrán jugar con las vidas de las personas que viven encerradas en la ciudad.

-¿Cómo te has vacunado contra el suero de la muerte?- me pregunta.

Echo una mirada rápida a la sala para visualizar el dispositivo que Mathew nos describió a Caleb y a mí. Sé que se trata de una caja negra con un teclado plateado y una cinta de color azul que contiene números. La visualizó a pocos metros de donde estoy.

-No me puesto la vacuna- le contesto mirándole a la cara.

Tendré que esperar la oportunidad de poder distraerle un poco y rápidamente poner el código y soltar el virus. Para que cuando me haya disparado yo ya habré liberado el suero y al menos ese se estará escampando por el edificio.

-No seas estúpida. Podría haberte matado. Pero esa locura de querer robarnos el virus no te servirá de nada y además te costará la vida porque te mataré.

Cree que le vamos a robar el virus y no que venía a soltar uno. Intento que mi cara no delate nada de las intenciones que tengo realmente.

Veo sombras detrás de David. Alguien está entrando a la sala donde el suero de la muerte se ha escampado pero se de sobras que ya no queda ni rastro y quien sea que este viniendo a ayudarme ya no corre peligro de morir. No puedo verle la cara ya que va cubierto con el traje especial para entrar en ese laboratorio. Me fijo en sus manos y veo que lleva un arma.

David no se da cuenta que ya no estoy sola. No sabe que detrás de él tiene a alguien apuntándole en la espalda. Ha llegado el momento de actuar y liberar uno de los dispositivos que hay justo a mi lado.

A una velocidad rapidísima me giro y me lanzo en dirección al dispositivo. Mentalmente repaso el código que Mathew le hizo memorizar a mi hermano. Coloco la mano al teclado y empiezo a escribir la serie de números.

Mientras escribo escucho el primer disparo y un dolor agudísimo me recorre todo el cuerpo. La bala me ha dado al costado derecho pero no sabría decir donde exactamente. La pistola vuelve a disparar pero sé que no ha sido David si no mi compañero anónimo.

Se me nubla la vista por el dolor y sé que estoy a punto de desmayarme. Ya he terminado de teclear los números y ahora mismo estoy alargando la mano la cual me cuesta levantar por la poca energía que me queda en el organismo, para clicar el botón verde para librar el dispositivo. Con lentitud lo logro y se abre la capsula donde estaba encerrado uno de los aparatos cuyo virus ya se está escampando primero por la sala y luego si tenemos suerte por todo el complejo.

Con la última fuerza que me queda me giro y veo a David muerto con un balazo en la cabeza y la persona que le ha disparado ahora mismo se está arrodillando a mi lado para ayudarme. Se quita la máscara y al fin puedo verle la cara. Es Tobías. Pero ¿Qué hace él aquí?¿ no debería estar en la ciudad con los demás?

Me pregunta algo pero yo ya casi no le escucho porque en ese mismo momento me desmayo por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre de mi cuerpo.

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Escucho voces susurrando a mí alrededor pero yo estoy sumida en una horrible oscuridad que no me deja ver nada. Intento abrir los ojos para poder ver, sin embargo mi cuerpo no responde. Eso me inquieta porque tengo curiosidad de ver quien está hablando aquí a mi lado.

De repente entre los murmullos, escucho la voz de Tobías y aun me entran más ansias de despertarme y así poderle decir que estoy aquí, que estoy consciente que ahora mismo estoy escuchando su preciosa voz que tanto me enamora.

Lucho y lucho por abrirlos y al final mi organismo me hace caso y mis ojos responden. Al fin se ha terminado la abominable oscuridad que me cubría.

Una brillante luz me alumbra el rosto y solo consigo ver sombras en lugar de las dos personas que hay alrededor de mi cama. Cuando esas se dan cuenta que los tengo abiertos emiten un chillido y empiezan a decir mi nombre. Intento responder pero las palabras no me salen. Supongo que aún estoy un poco aturdida.

Por el olor y el color de la pared de la estancia (es blanca) casi afirmaría que estoy en el hospital del complejo. Aunque sigo sin poder ver correctamente.

-Tobías- digo cuando dejo de ver sombras.

Él me mira. Acerca su temblorosa mano y me acaricia dulcemente el rostro. Tiene mal aspecto, como si no hubiera dormido en toda una semana ya que tiene unas ojeras espantosas. Conociéndole como le conozco estoy segura de que se ha quedado aquí conmigo esperando que despertara.

A su lado esta Christina cuyo pelo está sucio y algo enmarañado. Parece que también está cansada ya que no tiene buena cara. La miro y sonríe un poco, supongo que está contenta de que ya este despierta.

-Tris- me contestan los dos a la vez.

Estoy tendida en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín. Quiero levantarme de ella pero en el momento que me impulso un poco hacia delante un dolor increíble me recorre todo el lado derecho. Sin poder evitarlo suelto un gritito y mi novio se lanza a ayudarme todo preocupado. Me hace volver a tenderme en el colchón.

-No te muevas Tris, si no se te abrirá la herida- dice Christina seriamente luego mira a Tobías y continua- Cuatro, os dejo solos para que podáis hablar.

Tobías asiente con la cabeza y Christina me da un apretón en la mano para despedirse. Sale de la sala dando un sonoro golpe en la puerta y yo me quedo a solas con mi novio que me está mirando de una manera extraña.

Estoy asustada. ¿Que ha querido decir Christina con os dejo solos para que podáis hablar? ¿Acaso está enfadado porque casi muero intentando salvar la ciudad? Encima me está mirando de esa manera tan rara que la verdad no se ver en su cara si esta cabreado o no. Supongo que ahora, cuando hable, lo descubriré.

Hace un paso vacilante en mi dirección y se sienta en un sillón negro que hay al lado de mi cama. Coge mi mano y la pone entre las dos suyas. Empieza a acariciármela, dulcemente, haciendo círculos con la yema de sus dedos. Parece tranquilo, pero solo en apariencia, porque se, tal como se está comportando, que en su interior es un mar de nervios.

-Tobías ¿cuantos días llevo aquí?

Deja de acariciarme las manos y las aparta. Me mira a la cara y me echa una mirada que no se cómo interpretarla. Tiene el seño fruncido pero en sus ojos no veo enfado sino preocupación.

-Cinco días y cuatro noches llevas inconsciente- dice con un tono algo enfadado.

¿Tanto tiempo he estado durmiendo? Parece imposible. Me da la sensación que fue ayer mismo que David me disparó.

-¿David esta muerto no?

Frunce aún más el seño y me mira con una mirada gélida. Ahora sí que está enojado y me va a decir que me llevado mal como si fuera mi padre. Bufo esperando la reprimenda.

-Tris, llevas días inconsciente a punto de morir- dice cruzando los brazos en su pecho- y lo único que te molestas en preguntarme es si David está muerto.

Que se cree. Claro que quiero saber si la persona que intento matarme está muerta o viva ya que tengo la sensación que le dispararon en la cabeza, pero a saber, quizá solo fue una visión de mi mente antes de desplomarme en el suelo.

-Solo quiero saber si está vivo o muerto. Es importante para mí.

-Sí, está muerto. Le pegue un tiro en la cabeza. Además el virus de la memoria se escampó por todo el complejo y nadie recuerda nada.

Siento un alivio profundo cuando me confirma que ya no vive y que además pudimos llevar a cabo nuestro plan de manera correcta.

Tengo ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo por la felicidad de que nuestra maquinación haya salido perfecta así que intento moverme un poco para alcanzarlo pero otra vez noto el dolor que me produce la herida de bala. Él se da cuenta de que quiero moverme de la cama y pone sus brazos en mis hombros y me apoya en la almohada. Le cojo la mano y él se me queda mirando sorprendido.

-No te separes de mi- le susurro- bésame y abrázame por favor.

No cuestiona mi petición y poco a poco, con cuidado, pone sus manos en mi rostro y coloca sus labios en los míos. Me besa lentamente como si temiera hacerme daño, sin embargo poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo.

Al cabo de unos segundos separa sus labios de los míos y me abraza contra la cama.

-Te quiero- le susurro en la oreja.

**¿review?**


End file.
